


Tying the Knot

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Omega!Levi, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin's honeymoon. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

Levi wasn't sure how, but they made their flight, landing in Las Vegas, Nevada close to three in the morning.

Hanji'd had the forethought to book them a hotel room, and as Erwin and Levi crossed over the threshold, Levi made a mental note to buy her something great for Christmas.

Erwin set their bags down while Levi kicked their shoes into a tidy line against the wall, socks tucked in each one.

He was acutely aware of Erwin's moments when he came up behind him.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Erwin let his lips rest on top of Levi's head.

Levi tilted his head up, and Erwin leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, hands dropping lower to slip under the hem of his husband's shirt.

A shiver ran down Levi's spine at the feel of Erwin's hands on his skin, moaning into the kiss when he started trailing his fingertips under his naval, following the light line of hair to the edge of his jeans.

"Make me yours, Alpha," Levi tempted, turning in Erwin's arms.

Erwin's answer was a bruising kiss, nipping at Levi's bottom lip.

He took a step forward, then another, making Levi stumble back.

He backed him up to the bed, only breaking the kiss so he could pull Levi's sweater-the red one he'd gotten Hanji to order for Christmas the year before- over his head.

Levi pressed closer to him, hand going to Erwin's hair to pull his head down so he could kiss him again, hard, before crawling back on the bed.

Erwin watched as his Omega made himself comfortable on the bed, Levi's normally dark eyes even darker when he met Erwin's gaze, parting his legs invitingly.

Erwin joined him in the bed, slipping between Levi's legs. He planted a hand on each side of Levi's head, ignoring when the muscles in his right arm protested, and leaned down, kissing that sexy little smirk off his face.

Levi dug a hand into Erwin's hair, the other working his sweater up his back so he could get at hot skin.

Groaning against his lips, Erwin pulled back, nearly purring when Levi bared his neck on instinct.

He leaned down, nipping over Levi's jumping pulse, and the Omega let out a breathy mewl.

Erwin worked the skin between his teeth until it bloomed red, a pretty mark where Levi's neck and shoulder met.

It was the place his mating bite would be, and Levi must have realized it because he had started shifting under him, getting antsy.

The scent of their mixed arousal hung heavy in the air, but Erwin started when another scent mingled with it.

Levi was going into heat.

"Erwin," he called out, making the Alpha look down at him.

"Get this off," Levi demanded, voice needy, tugging at Erwin's shirt.

He complied at once, sitting back on his heels between Levi's legs and pulling the offending sweater over his head.

Levi watched his muscles work, eyeing where his right bicep was still bound in white.

Erwin didn't seem to notice, hands going down to undo his belt.

Levi's eyes follow the motion, mouth going a little dry when Erwin wasted no time pushing his pants and boxers down, kicking them off the bed.

He was already hard, and Levi moved to get his own too tight pants off.

Erwin batted his hands away, chuckling when Levi cursed at him.

"I got you," he rumbled, his scent overtaking Levi's for a moment.

The Omega shuddered, lifting his hips to help when Erwin started playing with the button on his jeans.

Erwin ran his fingers over the front of his jeans, pressing just hard enough that Levi bucked.

"Fuck, Erwin."

His face was flushed, the color spreading down his neck and chest.

The Alpha smirked, running his hand down farther. He stopped when he felt dampness seeping through the denim, and pressed against it.

Levi tossed his head back, hands clawing at the sheets.

Erwin let up on the pressure, warm slick on his fingertips.

Levi looked down his body at him, panting.

His pupils were blown wide, the gray darker and starting to look hazy around the edges.

"It's hitting you hard," Erwin commented, moving to finally undo Levi's pants, the scent of heat getting stronger when he pulled them down.

Levi let out a relieved sigh, pushing at his damp boxers until he could kick them off the bed.

Erwin caught one flailing foot, pressing a kiss to Levi's ankle, then the side of his knee.

Levi whined, and Erwin looked up at him.

His heat was hitting fast, and Erwin knew that it would feel painful soon if he didn't do anything.

Levi grabbed at his hair as soon as he was close enough, and Erwin placed a kiss on his hipbone, fingers brushing along slick skin before getting to where he was open, slipping in easily.

Prep during heats never took long, an Omega's body getting open and ready on its own while their scent called for a mate.

Erwin had never been more thankful for Omega biology.

Levi pressed back against his fingers, and Erwin wondered how he'd gone a year without his mate.

Erwin didn't stop even when Levi was taking four fingers with ease, teasing him.

Levi lifted his head to glare at Erwin, lips red from biting down on them and face flushed.

"Erwin, just fuck me. Please Alpha," he begged, tugging at Erwin's hair.

Erwin nearly purred, blood running hot.

He removed his fingers and laid a trail of kisses up Levi's body, nipping at the red mark on his neck as a promise.

Levi tightened his grip in the Alpha's hair, pulling him up and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

Erwin propped himself up on his hands, one on either side of Levi's head, and hissed as the muscle in his right arm spasmed.

Levi pulled back, concern for his mate sedating the heat momentarily. "Erwin? Are you okay?"

His muscles were tensed up, and Erwin took a steadying breath before answering.

"Yeah, I guess my arm just can't support my weight yet."

Levi bit his lip, staring his husband down.

When Erwin didn't add anything more, Levi shifted under him.

"Sit up against the headboard," he said, tapping Erwin on the arm.

He blinked, not following, but rolled off of Levi, settling with his back against the padded wood.

Levi sat up, tossing a leg over Erwin's lap before he could ask what he was doing.

"You don't have to put weight on you arm this way," Levi supplied when Erwin gave him a confused look.

The Alpha's eyes softened, and he reached out, cupping Levi's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart, fingertips running over Levi's flushed cheeks.

"I love you, too," he mumbled back, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Erwin's palm.

Erwin pulled him in again, kissing him soundly.

When the heat in Levi's gut started getting painful he shifted, grinding into Erwin's lap, and Erwin bit down on his lip, his moan muffled against Levi's mouth.

Levi tucked his face against Erwin's neck, reaching behind himself to line them up.

Erwin tipped his head back, groaning low in his throat when Levi started sinking down on him, movements slow and controlled.

Levi closed his eyes when he finally bottomed out, rocking his hips as the pain from his heat receded.

Erwin gripped at his hips, helping him set the pace.

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck for leverage as he started moving.

The Alpha groaned low in his throat, his grip on Levi's hips tightening.

It didn't take long for Levi to settle into a steady rhythm, gasping against Erwin's neck every time he took him in to the root.

Erwin moved a hand up, threading his fingers through Levi's hair, and pulled his head back, laying a trail of sharp kisses over his neck.

Levi mewled when he nipped at his pulse point, nails biting into the meat of his shoulders.

"Please," he gasped out, moving a little faster when he felt Erwin's knot begin to catch.

A pleasant kind of heat was coiling tightly in his gut, waiting to snap.

"Bite me," Erwin groaned out, dropping a hand down between them to jerk Levi off, fast and hard.

Levi moaned, muffling the sound by biting down where Erwin's neck met his shoulder as he tensed up, heat spreading through his body as he spilled over Erwin's fist.

The feel of Levi tightening around him did it for Erwin, and he bit down over the mark he'd made as his knot popped, locking them together.

They stayed still as aftershocks buzzed along their nerves, breathing deeply as the scent of need and lust changed to satisfaction and mate.

They cleaned up the best they could, lazily lapping up the small amount of blood from their mating bites.

"I love you," Levi breathed out, surprising Erwin.

He almost never said it first.

"I love you, too, Levi." More than he knew.

After a few minutes they shifted so Erwin was laying down, Levi curled against his chest while they waited.

They fell asleep like that, and when nightmares of his time overseas woke Erwin up, the smell of comfort and mate calmed him down.


End file.
